lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
My nightmare
Yet another pasta exiled here from the main CP wiki for exessive suckitude. A week ago,Ii had a very strange nightmare. It was very weird and had creepypasta characters. So let me tell you the nightmare. I was in a bus with my classmates going to a camp building located near a plantation. When we got there, it was already night time and the room plan was one class per room. The beds there were bunk beds that can sustain 2 people each.The bed plan was 1 boy and 1 girl per bunk bed , the girl on the top bed and the boy on the bottom bed. It turns out the person who i share bunk beds with was Mark. When i woke up in the morning, I wet the bed. I went to the bathroom but I remembered that i forgot to bring extra pants so i thought that it will just dry up. When i went out of the bathroom my classmates laughed at me so i got pissed and did the middle finger sign at them but they still laughed , and then the teacher came inside and got mad at me so i ran up to the third floor and saw BEN ,Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and Jack Skellington. They were staring at me. I was scared so I ran outside the building and BEN and his gang was catching up to me. I got tired and decided to rest on the plantation. BEN and his gang then caught up to me and BEN said "You wanna know the truth , don't you" I then nodded and said yes. "You shouldn't have come to this camp because all your classmates and teachers are actually ghosts and you are the only living person there" BEN said."If you need more information here's a teleporter and a video tape" BEN then told me how to use the teleporter."You just press this button to go home." So I pressed the button and I was teleported home, only, my home was messier than before.I saw my mom there and my grandma. I asked my mom where is my dog."Peechie's in the attic" she replied.I went to the attic and saw Peechie with a Papillion dog. The papillion dog seems to hate me so much so it keeps on biting me , so i went down to the living room.I then asked my mom who the papillion dog was."That's our new dog Elizabeth" my mom said.I suddenly remembered about the tape and placed it into the tape recorder and in it was a collection of movies. I selected a movie and i saw Mark on a skateboard. He was skating so fast that he fell into a manhole. I played the other movies and they were all death scenes of my teachers and classmates. I only had 1 move left to watch so I selected that , then there was a devil head on the screen with the text "YOU'RE NEXT." Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Ben Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:YOU'RE NEXT